1. Field of Invention:
This invention relates generally to toy projectiles propelled into space by an elastic spring; and more particularly to a figure-like toy projectile and launching platform assembly in which an elastic spring concealed in the figure is engaged by a probe extending from the platform and is stretched thereby to produce a thrust force to propel the figure into space.
2. Status of Prior Art:
A spring is an elastic member that regains its original shape after being extended or compressed. A stretchable elastic spring, such as a band of rubber, absorbs energy when it is stretched to develop a latent force. When the stretched band is released to resume its normal length, this produces a useable kinetic force.
Thus if a weight is attached to the rear end of an elastomeric line whose front end is attached to a ceiling so that the weight is then at a level well above the floor and the weight is then pulled down to the floor, when the weight is released, the stretched line, in resuming its normal length, will propel the weight toward the ceiling.
The use of a rubber band to propel a projectile is well-known. Thus a conventional slingshot makes use of a rubber band which bridges the tines of a fork whose handle is grasped by a player. By placing a pebble or other small projectile in a holder joined to the center of the band, and then pulling back the holder in which the pebble is held to stretch the band, the slingshot is then cocked in readiness to be fired. And when the holder is released, the stretched band, in resuming its normal length, then hurles the pebble into the air.
The greater the degree to which the slingshot band is stretched by the player, the greater is the thrust force applied to the pebble.
Similar spring-powered devices have heretofore been employed to propel toy figures into space. But the appeal of these toys to children is limited, for they fail to simulate the classic figure of Superman who appears to fly in space without any visible means of propulsion.
The concept of a superman is attributed to Nietzsche who in the 19th Century conceived of an xe2x80x9cubermenschxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csupermanxe2x80x9d free of the restraints imposed on ordinary humans. However, the Superman that is known universally to all children originated with the comic strip figure that first came into being in 1938. In recent years Superman appears as the hero in several highly popular motion pictures.
In the minds of children it is not Superman""s superhuman strength that is his most marvelous characteristic, but his ability to leap into the air with his arms outstretched like wings and to fly at an incredible speed without a jet engine or other means of propulsion.
If therefore one wishes to create a toy figure-like projectile that flies in space like Superman, it is essential that this projectile be devoid of any visible means of propulsion.
If therefore the thrust force for a figure-like projectile is derived from-a stretchable spring, unless this spring and its operation are concealed, even should the figure resemble Superman in appearance, it will not impress a child as being authentic, for Superman""s powers are derived from the remote planet where he was born and are invisible.
In view of the foregoing, the main object of this invention is to provide a toy figure-like projectile and a launching platform therefor to propel the figure into space in a manner emulating Superman.
A toy figure in accordance with the invention need not resemble Superman physically or in dress, for what the figure primarily emulates is the extraordinary ability to fly without any visible means of propulsion.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a toy projectile and launching platform assembly of the above-type which, though spring-powered, in no way reveals the spring nor the manner in which it functions to apply a thrust force to the projectile.
Also an object of the invention is to provide an assembly of the above type which is safe to operate and which can be manufactured at low cost.
Briefly stated, these objects can be attained by a figure-like toy projectile and launching platform assembly adapted to propel the figure into space by means of an elastic spring concealed in the figure. The figure whose head forms the nose of the projectile includes arms and legs extending from a torso joined to the head, and an elongated cavity in the torso whose front end is an opening in the crotch between the legs and whose rear end lies in an upper region in the torso in line with the head. Received in the cavity is an elastic spring in the form of a condom having a ring and a stretchable shank, the ring being mounted in the crotch opening. The normal length of the shank is such as to create a space between the end of the shank and the end of the cavity to allow for expansion of the shank. The platform is formed by a pad on which is anchored an elongated probe which when the figure is pushed down by a player onto the pad is then inserted through the crotch opening into the condom to stretch the shank to occupy the free space and thereby develop a latent force, whereby when the player releases the figure, the stretched shank then proceeds to resume its normal length and in doing so to produce a thrust force that propels the figure.